WildFire Locker
WildFire Locker '''or '''WildFire is a ransomware virus that employs the asymmetric AES-256 encryption algorithm to encrypt various files stored on victims' computers. It is part of the GNL Locker family. WildFire Locker targets Dutch and Belgian people. Behavior WildFire Locker's behavior is common to ransomware-type viruses (almost identical to Zyklon ransomware). It has no unusual specifications setting it apart from other viruses. Payload Transmission WildFire Locker is distributed through spam that, in flawless Dutch, notified people that a transport company had failed to deliver a package. The message contained a link to download a form for the recipient to use to reschedule the delivery. The website had a Dutch domain name and overall looked convincing. Infection During encryption, WildFire Locker changes the name of each encrypted file to the following format: Filename #WildFire_Locker#file name##.extension.wflx Following successful encryption, WildFire Locker creates three files (.txt, .html, and .bmp) to inform users of the encryption. The text file named HOW_TO_UNLOCK_FILES_README_(victim's unique ID).txt states that the victim must pay $/€299 in Bitcoins within one week. If payment is not made within seven days, the size of ransom will increase to $/€999. After navigating to the WildFire Locker website, step-by-step payment instructions are displayed and an indication of time remaining until an increase in ransom size. Ransom demand message: All your files have been encrypted by WildFire Locker All your files have been encrypted with an unique 32 characters long password using AES-256 CBC encryption. The only way to get your files back is by purchasing the decryption password! The decryption password will cost $/€299. You have untill woensdag 6 juli 2016 UTC before the price increases to $/€999! Antivirus software will NOT be able to recover your files! The only way to recover your files is by purchasing the decryption password. Personal ID: - Visit one of the websites below to purchase your decryption password! If these websites don't work follow the steps below 1. Download the TOR Browser Bundle hxxps://www.torproject.org/projects/torbrowser.html.en#downloads 2. Install and then open the Tor Browser Bundle. 3. Inside the Tor Browser Bundle navigate to gsxrmcgsygcxfkbb.onion/ Text presented within this site: WildFire Locker payment page You are able to unlock your files by paying 0.5 Bitcoins (~€297.5 / $330) If payment is not made before 08 July 2016 09:48:04 UTC the cost of decrypting your files will rise to 1.5 Bitcoins (~€892.5 / $990)! On this page you will be able to purchase the unique decryption password and decryption software to unlock your files. After you have paid the requested amount in bitcoins click the confirm payment button at the bottom of the page and your unique decryption password will appear alongside a download link for the decryption software. If you have any questions do not hesistate to contact us by clicking here. You are able to decrypt/unlock 2 files for free by clicking here. The bmp file states that files have been encrypted and that users must pay a ransom. The file encourages users to read the text file placed in the My Documents folder for detailed information. The text file named HOW_TO_UNLOCK_FILES_README_(victim's unique ID).txt states that the victim must pay $/€299 in Bitcoins within one week. If payment is not made within seven days, the size of ransom will increase to $/€999. After navigating to the WildFire Locker website, step-by-step payment instructions are displayed and an indication of time remaining until an increase in ransom size. Removal Victims of this ransomware can use a free tool created by Kaspersky to decrypt their files free of charge. Media Category:Ransomware Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Win32 Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Trojan Category:Win32 trojan Category:Virus Category:Win32 virus